From the Future to the Past
by Swissalo
Summary: When a little girl falls into the arms of the Gundam Pilots. What surprises lay ahead of them?
1. Past's Future

I just finshed watching AI and got some kind of insperation. It's not really as crossover/crossover. But still. First written as SM/DBZ/AI now revised and better than ever. I guess.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or the idea of AI. Even though I want Teddy. He's adorable. 

My work is © Copyrighted by me. Revising and updating my poorly written work that in about a years time does not hold up to my standards.

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You're one of a kind." the doctor whispered as she bent down before the small child. Her dark green hair fell across her shoulders in a wave as she gazed into confused azure eyes. "You can dream, hope."

            The child looked up at the woman. She didn't understand her, she just wanted what every child wanted. A Family. Love. The doctor pushed back the small girl's blonde hair back, before standing up. Glancing over at the door at the sound of small motors she watched as a small robotic, caramel coloured, bear came walking in the room. As waist high bear came to stand next to the young child the doctor gazed at the softly. Gaining back her composure she picked the two up placing them in a child size pod.

            "There's no one here that deserves a child like you." pressing the red button on the pod, she took a step back as it lifted into the air and vanished. Flying through the warps of time to another place. Different people and things. In a bag by the child's  feet were instructions. Instructions on her and the bear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Guys, come on." A teen yelled as he turned to look at his friends. His chestnut braid was swing wildly behind him as he walked. He and the others had seen a small ship like carrier land a few miles away. They wanted to make sure that it wasn't another enemy so they had decided to go check it out. Now the only one enjoying this trek through the woods was the one that normally complained about doing anything that involved hiking.

            "Maxwell, it's one hundred and ten degrees out side, and you're wearing black. How in the hell can you still be your usual idiotic self?" Wufei growled as he watched Duo jump from side to side when they stop to rest for a bit. The chinese pilot suddenly wished that Quatre hadn't come with them so he wouldn't feel guilty about harming the american in from of the arabian.

            "Wu-Man you get used to it, guys you can not be tired already. Can you?" Duo asked as the barrel of Heero's gun was pointed at him, safety off. "Alright so you can."

            The group watched as Duo huffed then flopped down on the ground. Quatre smiled as he watched Duo's antics. It wasn't so much the heat from the weather as it was the forest they were walking through was exceptionaly humid and even Quatre was thinking that going out to hunt for the space craft was a foul idea. 

            "Why don't you go ahead, if you don't want to rest." Heero told him as he continued to read the radar he had on his laptop. Duo jumped up at the offer and took off, leaving the group in silence as they listened to the noise Duo made as he trampled through the underbrush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Where are we?" the blonde child asked as she put the backpack on, glancing around her she only saw trees and bushes where the science building they had been in moments ago should have been. Teddy looked up at her before looking around, he glanced for the sun but large oak trees made his attemps impossible.

            "I don't know." Teddy told her as she picked him up, he could see the fear in her eyes as she looking around, her eyes landing on the time pod they had come from.

"Do you think that we'll ever find someone?" she asked, turning away from the pod, away from a creation from her past, she chose a random direction.

"Maybe. Anything's possible." Teddy replied as he continued to look around, trying to find anything that would give him a clue as to which way they should travel to find humans.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't think it was a good idea to let him go on his own." Quatre told Trowa as they followed after Heero and Wufei. The blonde had began to worry about Duo soon after they had not been able to hear him rushing through the brush.

            "What's the worst that could happen?" he asked as they continued on after the others. Trowa glanced over at his friend before ducking to not get hit in the head with an overhanging branch.

"He could get caught in something, knowing him." Quatre answered back as Trowa smiled at the answer, shaking his head he heard Wufei laugh.

"That braided idiot would be screaming his head off if he got caught in something." Wufei yelled back at them as he continued to cut away branches and overgrown house plants. He was muttering in chinese as he continued to attack any branch that got in his path.

"How much father until we find him and whatever landed, Heero?" Quatre asked after about five minutes of walking, the pilot of Zero glanced up at his laptop before studying the scape that surrounded them.

"Not much." Heero answered as he closed his laptop. "It should be right in front of us."

            They heard Duo's insane laughter as they came into a small clearing. Laying in the center of the clearing was a small, silver, pod. It appeared to only big enought to fit a small child inside. The four slowly walked up to the machine, Heero had his gun out ready to shoot if anything moved from within the pod.

"Hey guys!" Duo yelled as he walked up behind them, his violet eyes glowed with laughter as he saw Wufei roll his eyes. "Is this thing cool or what? Although, it don't seem like whatever was in it is still here."

"Hnn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Teddy do you hear that?"

"Sounds like voices." Teddy told her as they walked back into the clearing to see a man with black hair yelling at some man with a braid. The other three were either watching the argument or studying the pod. Teddy hopped down from her arms and started to make his way towards them. Serena staying in the treeline ready to bolt into the underbrush at a moments notice.

Quatre had heard something and looked off to the side, only to see a small bear like creature walking towards them. When Trowa noticed his attention drawn else were he turned around. Trowa pushed back his bangs to make sure he was really seeing a walking teddy bear. As it came closer they could do nothing but stare.

"Do you happen to know where we are?" Teddy asked as he looked up at them. He growled when they didn't answer. All noise had stopped as the three remaining Gundam Pilots turned to the face who was speaking to them.

"Ahh, well your in a part of the Cinq Kingdom." Quatre stuttered before looking back at Heero and Trowa, Duo was gapping at the bear infront of him.

"Teddy!" the girl yelled running up to the bear. Picking him up she turned to stare at the man that was pointing a gun at her. Her eyes widened in fright as Teddy growled again. 

"Heero put the gun away. You're scaring her." Quatre ordered as he glared at Heero. The little girl looked up at them before hugging Teddy tighter. Her eyes held mistrust as she wondered whether or not she should run back into the dense forest.

"Hey, Kiddo where did you come from?" Duo asked as he knelt infront of her. The little girl looked up at him with fear filled eyes before she looked at everyone around her.

"Maxwell, it's obvious that she doesn't like you. Why are we wasting our time with a little girl and a talking toy?" Wufei asked as he turned to leave, Duo glanced over at Wufei a mixture of dislike and confusion came apon his face before turning back to the two.

"I am not a toy." Teddy told the man smugly as he crossed his arms, his eye narrowing as he looking at the chinese man, Duo looked shocked for a moment before shrugging.

"Hey guy, I think we should take them back to Relena's or the Preventer's Office." Quatre told them, softly, as he walked up to the girl and bear. "It seems like someone left her out here in the woods."

Duo picked the little girl up, Teddy sneered and growled at the man who had called him a toy. Heero nodded as he grabbed the backpack that had been dropped and followed after Wufei. Quatre looked over at Duo and shrugged before walking off after Trowa. Sighing, Duo looked down at the little girl that was in his arms and at the bear that was kicking him in the stomache to get a move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You found a little girl in the woods?" Relena asked after she had been told why the five of them had showed up and demanded to see Sally. Her eyes landing on the small child in Duo's grasp, her blonde hair cascading over his arms as it reached towards her feet.

"So where do you come from?"  Sally asked as she started checking the girl over. The little girl only shrugged before placing the small black backpack in her lap. Sally slowly reached over to take it from her. Placing it on a far table she watched the girl. The blonde child studied her and everything surrounding her. Sally knowing that she wasn't going to get answers from the little girl opened the pack and pulled out a folder. Opening it she read the notes written in elegant handwritting.

What to do with the child, how to care for her, how to help Teddy incase he broke. Sally stared at them in shock, the girl wasn't even human. Looking back up at the child then over at the bear sitting next to her she walked back out of the room. Once there, she glanced back at the folder in her hand and made her way into the sitting room on that floor.          

"So Sally, did you find anything out about the kid?" Duo asked as he noticed Sally Po standing in the doorway. "Yo, Po why are you so white?"

"Miss Sally, are you all right?" Relena asked as she rushed up to the woman. Wufei went over to help the 'weak woman' sit down.

"Woman, what is it about that little woman that's got you so pale?" Wufei asked as he went back to leaning against the wall. Sally handed Heero the folder that she had been carrying with her. The others watched as Heero raised an eyebrow at what he was reading.

"And you believe this?" Heero asked as he closed the folder, disbelief clearing seen within his eyes.

"If it weren't for the fact that she has no pulse, no heartbeat, and isn't breathing, no I wouldn't believe it." Sally told him with a scold, Heero just stared at her for a moment before placing the folder on the coffee table.

"Umm Sally, how is she alive if she doesn't have a heartbeat?" Duo asked as he watched Trowa walked out of the room. The tall pilot made his way slowly up the stairs not sure of what he would do when he went into the room Sally had taken the child into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trowa walked into the room only to see the little girl sitting quietly on the table while the bear was patting her arm in comfort. When Teddy noticed him he stood up and growled. Trowa showed no signs of emotion as he walked around the little girl. She watched him, never removing her gaze from his.

"What are you?" Trowa asked as she looked from him to the floor.

"You humans are all the same. Wouldn't know one of your little creations if it bit you in the butt." Teddy muttered as the girl giggled in response. Trowa raised an eyebrow at the bear's sarcastic attitude.

"Teddy be nice." The little girl murumered as she hit him on the back of the head. Teddy looked over at her smuggly before crossing his short arms.

"That bear has an attitude problem." Duo laughed as he walked into the room. "It seems she's some kind of robot. Or Artifical Intelligence. Oh it also said her name's Serena."

          "Intresting." Trowa whispered before turning to leave the room. Duo watched again as Quatre walked into the room and glanced down at her in wonder.

"It's amazing that someone could create something like her." Quatre told him as he picked the girl and bear up. Teddy just crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Relena wants to see her."

"A robotic child, something so human that it can love and dream." Sally whispered as she looked over the notes. "Why would someone want to give her up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Heero, what's bothing you?" Duo asked as he watched his best friend stare at the group that had just walked into the room not even a few minutes ago. Quatre set Serena and Teddy down and smiled as they crawled up onto a nearby chair. Teddy shook his head as he hopped off the chair a few seconds later. He started for the stairs only to get picked up ruffly by someone.

Everyone heard a yelp come from the frightened bear as it was turned to see who grabbed him. Serena looked on wide eyed as her only friend was held in the air by the mean looking chinese man. Everyone watched to see what would happen as Relena walked down the stairs with the backpack. She stopped to watch Wufei hold the robotic bear up so he could look him in the eye.

"Wufei hand him over." Relena demanded at she stood infront of Wufei, he just smirked before doing so. Relena took Teddy and held him safely in her arms as Wufei walked towards the training room. Making her ways to the chair Serena was sitting in, she placed the backpack on the floor and Teddy in the girl's awaiting arms. That was where the two stayed for the rest of the night.

"There was a note in the bag that said she was sent here to find someone that could love her. That were she comes from there is no one capible of loving." Relena told them as she watched the two. Teddy was showing his only signs of being scared, shaking in Serena's arms. Serena just sat there holding him and petting his fur, her eyes watching for any other danger, namely the rest of the occupants in the room.

"So where does she come from?" Quatre asked as he looked up at Relena, then back at his tea cup. Relena gazed down at the note written in the same delicate handwritting as the files on the two.

"Says from the year AC 568." Relena told them as she flipped the note around.       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Mommy, Mommy save me!" Teddy yelled as he ran out of the room Relena and Wufei had just entered, Serena ran right after him. After what had happened yesterday the two didn't want to be anywhere near either person. Duo fell out of his chair laughing as he watched the expression on both of their faces. 

After everyone had gotten over the shock of having a little robotic girl and a talking sas back bear at the Peacecraft mansion. Relena had jumped Heero as he tried to leave. Telling him that he had to stay because he had no where else to go since the pilots had been staying in her mansion while they attending school. Seemingly enough, even they could only stand a certain pitch of voice and Relena's screech was off that scale. They had run out of that room faster than Duo could blink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who should she go home with?" Quatre asked as the five sat around a table with Sally and Lady Une standing at the head of the table. The group was quiet as they discussed the future placement of the two new occupants to the Peacecraft household.

"Well we all know that it can't be Wu-Man or Relena." Duo laughed as he leaned back in his chair. A sleepy smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to take them." Trowa told the others as he stood up to leave. "We travel to much in the circus. One of them could get lost in the crowd."

"I guess he's right. Well that leaves you three." Lady Une smirked as she glanced at Duo, Heero, and Quatre. Quatre looked up at them and sighed.

"I don't think that I could either. She's like a child in every way. I wouldn't have time to spend with her, seeing as I have to run the colony." Quatre told them as he smiled sadly, he would have taken the two in but his families corperation came first in his hectic life at the moment.

"I say let Maxwell have her. She'd be something to calm the idiot down." Wufei told them as Heero nodded in agreement. He really didn't want to have to put up with the bear. Everyone knew that the bear hated pretty much everyone in the room besides Quatre, only since Quatre never called him a toy, threatened to shoot him, chop off his head, or kick him down the stairs because they hadn't seen him. Serena liked all of them except Relena and Wufei and would be find going with any of the other four pilots.

"Hey just because I have a life….." Duo trailed off as Wufei reached for his Katana. "Alright, I'll take her, but you all know the bear's probably going to chop my braid off in the middle of the night or something."

"Then the bear is smarter than I've given him credit for." Wufei smirked as Duo looked at them wide eyed.

"You know what Wu-Man that was rude." Duo pouted as he took off out of the room. Only to find himself sprawled on the floor in the hallway with Serena and Teddy smiling and Serena giving Teddy a high five for tripping him.

"I think that they'll get along just fine." Sally smiled as she watched Duo rolled over to stare up at the ceiling in a daze.

"Alright who tripped me?" Duo asked once he had gotten his bearing back. Looking at Wufei, Serena and Teddy he then glared at the others who were trying to hide smiles and smirks.

_Maybe it wasn't what the doctor had been talking about. But just maybe they had found someone who deserved them. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's much cuter with the Gundam Pilots than it was with the DBZ crew. Well at least I think that it is.

First written: 3/30/02

Re Written: 6/24/02

Revised: 4/20/03

Added more description to a bland story.

Review, thanks and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	2. Future's Past

Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting. When I first wrote this story it was horrorable you really can't make DBZ characters very loving I guess, since they're always training and I wanted to keep them in character. So when I started writing GW/SM crossovers I re~read this story and thought about changing it and using the G~guys instead. Wars over peace has been achieved. It'll work better. Seems that it has too.

When I edited and re~loaded this story I wasn't thinking about writing any chapters for it. It was a one shot fic. But y'all were askin for one so I decided to put up a sequel since I'm not sure if I plan to take this on as another long chapter fic. I already have three going in circulation and about four that I've put on hold.

To answer the question asked. No, Serena won't age she'll have a lifespand that of the person to care for her since it wouldn't be fair to have her live on without the person to care for her, in this case Duo. But I really doubt that if I took this on, that I'd write up to a point where Duo dies. :: shutters at that thought ::

So here's the sequel.

Ages:

Serena : 10

Duo and the pilots : 24

Relena and Dorothy : 23

Sally and others : 28

~*@*~

Date Started: 7/20/02

Date Finished: 7/25/02

Date Revised: 4/20/03

I've added more desciption to some of the scenes, changed a few things around.

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "Serena get back here!" Duo scolded as he chased after the small blonde she and Teddy had yet again caused havoc on his kitchen. He saw her shake her head no before crawling under his bed. Duo muttered a few choice words as he dropped to his stomach to see her grinning at him like mad. Serena shook a finger at him before she crawled to the very middle part of the bed. A small giggle escaped her as Duo sighed and went to look for the bear.

            Walking back to the kitchen he found Teddy sharpening a pair scissors with a knife sharpener. Duo gulped as he slowly inched his way towards the sassy bear. Teddy looked up at him and Duo, who would swear to you ten times over, saw a Wufei like glint in Teddy's beady little black eyes.

            "You want this?" Teddy asked his voice calm and cool. Duo nodded as he reached out for the handle of the kitchen scissors. Teddy looked up at him and smirked as he handed them over then jumped off the counter spilling a bag of salt on his way down. Duo sighed as he looked over his kitchen. Flour, sugar, eggs, and now salt coated the floor and walls, some how the two had gotten eggs into the light fixture above him and had still managed to come out of the white war zone, clean. 

When the door bell rang Duo jumped as he heard a scramble of little feet and motors make their way to the door. Duo followed after them and grabbed the two before they managed to get the door open. Duo unlocked the door as he felt Teddy start kicking him in the back.

            "Maxwell."

            "Wu-Man what are you doing here?" Duo asked as he placed the two on the floor. Serena hid behind Duo's leg as Teddy started hunting for his scissors. She peered up silently at those who were standing on the other side of the doorway.

            "Maxwell, how many times….."

            "Hush it Wu-Man you're scarin Serena here." Duo laughed as he watched Wufei retain from chopping off his braid. "You guys want to come in?"

            "Sure." Quatre answered as he watched Serena run back towards the kitchen where Teddy was. The sound of a tin can falling to the floor sent Duo running into his kitchen to see what they had done now. Serena was looking up at him innocently as Teddy stood on the counter, his scissors in hand.

            "Maxwell what happened in here?" Wufei smirked as he and the other appeared behind Duo. Studying the work that the two in the center of the room had created.

            "Oh my." Quatre muttered as he glanced at the destoried room. Duo glanced around the room and saw no new contence on the floor, knelt before Serena and picked her up. Serena glanced over at Teddy who shrugged before she reached over to grab him as Duo lead the group into the living room.

            "They got bored." Duo answered after placing the two in a chair. "No Serena got bored, Teddy just likes to make my life hell."

            "Bear, I commend you. You're not as bad as I thought." Wufei smirked as Serena cocked her head to the side. Studying the pilot who seemed to suddenly change his mind about Teddy.

            "But didn't you tried to chop off his head a few weeks ago?" Serena asked innocently as Teddy crossed his stubby arms, the smirk on his face looked evil as he watched Wufei become silent not knowing how to respond to the small girls accusions.

            "Well any ways, Relena wants to invite us to her place for a party of sorts. She made Heero's invitation into a form of a mission so that Heero would come." Quatre told Duo as he interupted any fights between Wufei and Duo or Teddy. Heero looked mildly annoyed by the reminder from Quatre.

            "I would have loved to have seen your face when you found out what you were getting into Hee-Man." Duo snorted as Serena nudged Teddy, who looked up at her and nodded. Trowa and Heero saw the exchanged and shared a knowing glance before tuning everything out.

            "Yeah, I guess we can go. At least it won't be my house trashed by these two." Duo smiled as he glanced over at the two. Serena and Teddy looked over at him, only Teddy seemed to smirk while Serena just smiled sweetly up at her guardian. "So when is it?"

            "In two days from now." Quatre answered. "If you want to pack now you can go with us."

            "Great, but man I gotta clean my kitchen first." Duo sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling, blowing his bangs out of his eyes he looked over at his friends.

            "There's no really hurry." Quatre answered as he smiled at Duo who turned to go into his bedroom to pack. Turning to look at Serena and Teddy he also wittness their silent conversation of nudges and glances. Teddy ended up sighing as he and Serena made their way to the broom closet. The four pilots watched as Serena picked up Teddy so that he could open the door. After that they grabbed a broom so that Serena could knock down what they needed.

            "Will you watch were you drop those?" Teddy asked with a small growl as Serena looked over at him sheepishly.

            "You don't have to stand right _there_, you know. Then you wouldn't _be _getting hit." Serena answered back, rolling her eyes, as she knocked down a rag. Grabbing everything the two made their way into the kitchen leaving the door open.

            A few seconds later a loud bang was heard that had Heero pulling his gun out. When the door shut they saw Duo sitting on the floor holding his forehead as Serena let out a loud cheer. Quatre shook his head trying to hide his laughter.

            "Maxwell after all this time you still fall for their weak tricks?" Wufei asked with a smirk, watching Duo glance at the door trying to understand why he had not seen the door before him.

            "Man, why was the door open?" Duo whined as he shook his head. Glancing into the kitchen he smiled as he watched Serena pour some of the mess into a bag that Teddy was holding open only getting most of it on Teddy's head.

            "My head is **_not_** the trash bag, Serena." Teddy scolded as he shook his head, white powder falling lightly to the floor. Duo walked in to his kitched, along with the others so that they could get the dreaded trip to Relena's done and over with a soon as possible. Duo grabbed the two and placed them on a counter as he started cleaning the mess up.

            "If you held the bag up higher it wouldn't have been a problem." Serena resorted with a small smirk as she tossed the rest of the white mixture in her hand over Duo's head.

            "I'm two feet tall. Not ten." Teddy muttered as he kicked Wufei in the head, the chinese man stopped what he was doing to glare at Teddy.

            "Injustice you little toy."

            "I am NOT a toy." Teddy replied again as he narrowed his eyes at Wufei. Serena watched them continue on cleaning the room. After about two hours they had everything clean and were ready to leave. 

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Relena screeched as Serena and Teddy covered their ears. There was a blur of pink as Relena came into sight running full speed towards the just arriving group.

            "Woman, stop your infernal racket. You'll wake the dead." Wufei growled as Relena clung to Heero.

            "Teddy are humans suppost to turn blue?" Serena asked innocently as she watched the scene before her, Heero looked frightened and annoyed with the young woman cluching onto him.

            "No, I don't think that they are." Teddy replied as he shook his head, Duo smirked as he listened to the converstation between the two. He still had a lot to help teach Serena if she was going to understand the world around her.

            "Miss Relena I think you should let Heero go." Quatre told Relena as he walked up behind her. "I don't think that he can breathe."

            "Oh Heero, I'm terribly sorry." Relena appologized as she clung to his arm. Looking over at Duo she squeeled before running over to look at Serena and Teddy. "I was wondering who took them in. I would have thought Quatre would take them."

            "Nope, they're with me." Duo smiled as he set the two down. Serena looked up at the scary screeching banshee in pink before her and darted over to Heero. Duo had to laugh as he watched teddy kick him in the shin before walking, with as much grace as a two foot tall bear could, over to Trowa.

            "Well, how about I show you to your rooms then." Relena suggested as she lead the way towards the mansion. Trowa had placed Teddy on his shoulder and Heero seemed fine carrying Serena with only a duffle bag and laptop with him.

            "I think they've picked their protectors." Quatre whispered to Duo as they made their way into the building. Duo nodded in agreement as he watched the two silent pilots carry the two in.

            "So Maxwell have any attemps been made on you precious braid?" Wufei smirked as Duo glanced over at him.

            "Umm yeah, the first day they got there." Duo shuttered in memory. Waking up with Teddy in his face looking like Freddy had been enough to scare him shitless and keep his bedroom door locked for the first few weeks afterwards when he slept.

            "Interesting." Wufei commented Relena pointed out his bedroom. After everyone was settled in their rooms Serena and Teddy had disappeared somewhere and along with them went Heero.

            "Aren't you the least bit worried about them?" Sally asked as she sat infront of Duo in the lounge room. The pilot of DeathScythe glanced over at her with a small smile.

            "Nah Heero's with em, I saw them drag him off somewhere. I'd be more worried about Heero though." Duo told her as he noticed Heero walk past the door his face stonic. A few minutes later a cheerful Serena ran into the room and jumped into his lap. Teddy walked in a few minutes after her and pulled himself up next to Duo. "What did you two do?"

            "Nuuthing." Serena smiled as she curled up in Duo's lap. Sally smiled as she watched what was taking place before her. Duo glanced down at Serena, ruffled her hair and smiled as he looked back at Sally. 

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "Where are all MY CLOTHES!!!!!" was the scream that awoke everyone from their sleep. The pilots, Serena and Teddy, Sally, Noin, Dorothy, Catherine, Lady Une, servants, and other important people were poking their heads out of their rooms to see why Relena was screaming bloody murder at six in the morning. Duo's eyes widened as Relena made her way over to him. In a flurry of motions Duo had shot down the hallway with Relena after him while Serena and Teddy looked up at the others and were picked up by Quatre as to not get trampled in the hallway.

            "Why would that braided idiot want her clothes?" Wufei muttered as he turned to look at the two in Quatre's arms. Serena just shrugged before wrapping her arms around Quatre's neck, still looking at Wufei.

            "Why would she think it was him? He doesn't wake up until at least ten. Well… unless me and Teddy do something to the kitchen or pour water on his head or Teddy sits next to him with a pair of scissors. You know, he locked us out of his room for three weeks because of that one." Serena told them as the others laughed as they listened to her list on things that would wake Duo up. "You know if we did something to the kitchen here I think that he would wake up, too."

            "I don't think that you want to mess up Miss Relena's kitchen Serena." Quatre told her as she looked up at him and pouted.

            "I don't see why she's complaining any ways, those clothes are icky." Serena told them and the group had to agree on that. Placing Serena and Teddy on the ground Quatre moved so that he could go save Duo from Relena's wrath.

            "If you want to save him I have a better idea." Teddy told the group as he pointed at Serena who had marched over to Heero and was demanding to be picked up. Heero surprised the group by complying. Serena bent backwards and picked up Teddy before smiling sweetly at the others, wrapping her arms around Heero's neck she turned so she wouldn't yell in Heero's ear.

            "MISS RELENA, HEERO WANTS TO TALK TO YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!" Serena yelled as Heero glared at the little girl that was looking up at him innocently before hearing Relena come running back from where ever she had been. Trying to place the two on the floor he found that they wouldn't budge.             "Nuhun, I'm not stupid you're stuck with us until she gives up. We're a packaged deal, signed, shipped and delivered. Now lets go hid before she gets here."

            "She got you good Yuy. Now I'd do exactly what she said because Relena's coming." Wufei smirked as he watched the Perfect Soldier run down the hall and turn the corner.

            "What did Heero want to talk about?! Hey, where is Heero?!" Relena asked as she appeared next to Wufei, the chinese man's eyes widened as he peered next to him.

            "Woman this is INJUSTICE go put some clothes on!!" Wufei yelled as he turned and ran into his room. Quatre and Trowa had already escaped to the comforts of their rooms before Relena had showed up. About five minutes later Duo came though the hall whistling as he walked into his room to get changed since he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without having nightmares.  

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "Mini Maxwell woman get back here!" Wufei yelled as he chased after Serena who had hidden his katana was running through the halls. Serena dodged his last attemp to grab her and ran into Relena who was still looking for Heero. Serena stared up at Relena in a daze as she tried to get her barrings back, this was enough for Wufei to grab her. "Where's my katana?"

            "In your room." Serena answered as Wufei picked her up like a bag of oats and carried her back to where his room was. When Wufei opened the door his katana was sitting on his bed, polished and sharpened. "Teddy and I took it to scare Duo. Then Teddy decided to clean it for you, which seemed to scare Duo even more."

            "The bear does even a better job than I do." Wufei muttered as he moved to pick his sword up, holding it up in the light he watched it reflect the sunlight coming in from the window.

            "Can I go now? Heero wants me to get Relena to bother someone else so he can come out of hiding." Serena asked placing her hands on her hips. Wufei said nothing as he continued to look at his katana. "I swear these people are crazy."

            Serena walked out of the room and started her search for where Relena was before she had been caught. Picking Teddy up on her way she started her hunt for Relena. Getting about three halls away from where their sleeping quarters were, Serena and Teddy found Relena looking in one of the rooms.

            "Miss Relena. I think I remember hearing Miss Dorothy say that she wanted to go shopping, but had no one to go with." Serena told the pink pacifist. If there was something Relena loved more than stalking Heero it was shopping.

            "Thank you Serena." Relena told the little girl before walking off to find Dorothy and any one who wanted to go shopping. Once Relena was out of sight and out of ear, Serena turned to the room Relena had been looking in and went inside. Of course Relena would only scan the room to see if anyone was in there. Didn't think of looking in the closet.

            "You can come out now Heero." Serena told him as she opened the closet door. Heero looked up at the little girl then back at his laptop and crawled out. Nodding his thanks to Serena he left the room, Teddy looked around the room and shuttered before he pulled her out of the room. 

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "What ever happened to Relena's clothes? I wouldn't even be brave enough to set foot in her room." Duo asked as the pilots plus Noin, Sally, Serena and Teddy sat in the den. Serena looked over at Teddy, then over at Heero who was hiding in the shadows, glanced up at Duo and finally looked outside.

            "I think the midget woman knows something." Wufei pointed out as Serena turned and glared at him, she crossed her eyes and stuck her tounge out at him.

            "How could I get clothes off a hanger that I can't even reach?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms, letting him try and answer that question.

            "She's right Wufei. Teddy would have had to go with her, and he's pretty easy to hear." Noin pointed out as Serena giggled. The front door opened to reveal Relena and Dorothy coming back from their shopping trip. Relena had about ten bags of clothes and Dorothy had about four. They didn't seem to even notice the group in the den as they walked up to put their clothes away. 

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "THEY'RE BACK!!!!!" Relena screamed as the others just sighed in confusion, not wanting to try and understand this phenomenon of disappearing and reappearing clothing.

            "I don't even think her clothes were gone." Wufei muttered as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. Glancing over at the others he watched as some of the occupants in the room nodded in agreement. "Stupid woman."

            "They were gone, I went in there this morning." Noin told him as she placed a hand on her forehead, shaking her head she slowly stood placing the book she had been reading on a side table.

            "Then how can clothes vanish and reappear?" Quatre asked the others, as he turned from his chess game against Trowa.

            "I don't know." Sally answered as she glanced around the room. Her gaze landed on Serena and Teddy before moving to where Heero was supposibly standing. "What were you two up to yesterday?"

            "Nothing." Teddy growled as even Duo glanced down at two that were sitting in a mountain of pillows. He was still getting use to Teddy's general dislike for adults.

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

            "Alright. Who took my clothes and then put them back?" Relena asked as she appeared in the doorway, her eyes roaming over everyone, skipping those she knew would never do something like that to her, such as Quatre.

            "We're not sure, Miss Relena." Noin answered as she looked over at Heero who was moving farther into the shadows. Fighting a smirk she offered Relena her chair. Relena smiled greatfully as she sat down. Glancing around the room she didn't spot Heero so she turned and glared at Duo.

            "What?!" Duo yelled once he noticed her looking at him.

            "It had to be you." Relena pointed out as Serena turned to look at her after tearing her gaze off of Heero and Trowa's.

            "Miss Relena, you can't put blame on him without proof. Teddy and I have proof, he doesn't wake up until around ten. Unless Teddy and I do something." Serena told her as she crawled into the center of the pile of pillows and glared at Relena through a small window at the center of her and Teddy's command base.

            "I just want to know who took them." Relena told the group, with a sigh, knowing that the words Serena spoke were the truth.

            "Blaming people is not the way to find out, Relena." Teddy spoke up as he tossed a pillow out of his way so he could be seen. Relena looked around the room to see everyone talking and enjoying theirselves.

            "Where's Heero by the way?"

            "Probably in his room why?" Quatre asked feeling Heero's gaze on him if he said any the different.

            "I want to know what he wanted to tell me." Relena answered as she walked out of the room and towards Heero's. After she was gone Heero amerged from the shadows.

            "Hee-Man what was up your butt yesterday?" Duo asked getting a giggle from Serena.

            "Hnn."

            "Right. What did you two do to him?" Duo asked leaning over and pulling a few pillows away to see Serena and Teddy.

            "Nothing bad." Serena answered with a sweet smile. "Just gave him a mission."

            "To do what?" Quatre asked studying the three of them. Serena smiled up at him before glancing at Heero who gave a almost non existant nod.

            "What do you think?"

            "Yuy, you were corhersed into a mission by a ten year old and a bear?" Wufei asked as Quatre and Duo fought to hold in their laughter. Noin and Sally were looking from Serena to Heero then at each other, nodding they left the room before laughing at what Heero had gotten himself pulled into.

            "I told him I had a mission for him. He just accepted it before I told him what it was." Serena shrugged as she crawled out of her base and into Duo's lap. Looking over at the others she just cocked her head to the side, they all knew of Heero's accept now find out later ideals.

            "We'll just keep this a mystery. Relena would bronze her clothes if she knew that her Heero had touched them." Dorothy told the group as they looked from her to Heero then burst out laughing at the fact. Heero shared a glance with Serena and Trowa before shrugging and sitting down on the floor.

The best jewels in the world were those there, right now, in that room with them. Nothing she could ever wish for could out shine them. The sun drowned in their light.

~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~

7/25

It's long. About 3,530 some odd words. See Silver can write a long chapter. I just don't like doing so it take a while and I have to re~read everything over before starting where I left off the day before. You might not get all the humor in this since I have a dry sense of humor.

4/20/03

There was a bit more desription added to this chaper as well as to Chapter 1. These really aren't chapters so much as they are their own sperate stories, not really complete without the other though. I'm oddly thinking about writing a story that will be similar to this, well some things. With a couple that many people know that I have apposed writing about. But I'm running out of ideas.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


End file.
